Percy and Lucky
by zecoathediesel
Summary: Percy and Lucky still had a lot to learn, but this month has been an important month for the two of them.
1. Percy and the Signal

Dear Roger,

Pongo and Lucky have been telling me about your hard work on the farm, they've told me that he works two jobs and something doesn't have enough time to spend it with your dogs, but when you do, they always have such fun time with you, especially Pongo. Lucky told me your birthday was coming up and he asked if I could write a story about the adventures he and Percy had over the past days. At first I was worried that these stories might make them concedit, but they've done such a useful and brave thing, that I've changed my mind and made them the book. I think you should consider yourself a lucky owner when you read these stories.

The Author

Percy, Lucky and the Signal

At the plantation, lived two humans named Roger, and his wife, Anita. They own two dalmatians Pongo, and his wife Perdita. Together, they have 99 dalmatian puppies. 15 of them were from birth, the other 84 were rescued. One of the puppies in the farm was a little dog called Lucky. His father works on the Fat the Controller's railway, to help out his owner and his family. But when the work was becoming busy, the Fat Controller brought an engine call Percy, and Lucky agreed to be his helper. They work at the yard shunting coaches and trucks for the big engines on the main line.

They are very good friends, and one of the things they love to do is play jokes. The engines and dogs don't mind their jokes as long as they don't get them into trouble, but something they play jokes that do get them into trouble.

One day, Lucky wanted to play a trick on Tramp and Gordon.

Lucky: Wake up, Tramp! The passengers are waiting for you and Gordon!

Tramp: Wh-what!?

Gordon quickly came out of the shed and Tramp look around.

Tramp: Where's our train!?

Lucky (Laughing): Over there!

And Lucky show them a line of dirty coal trucks.

Lucky just laughed and laughed.

Lucky (Laughing): Gotcha!

Tramp roll his eyes.

Tram (Chuckling): Okay, okay, you got me you little scamp. Now run along before you get into trouble.

Tramp admit the joke was funny, but Gordon wanted to pay Lucky out for tricking him.

Next, Percy decided to play a joke on James.

Percy: Stay in the shed today James. The Fat Controller wants to see you.

Now James was a conceited engine.

James (Thinking): Ah, the Fat Controller knows I'm a fine engine, ready for anything. He wants me to pull a special train.

When Jock arrived, James told him about Percy. So James's driver and fireman could not make him move. The other engines grumble, dreadfully. They had to do James's work, as well as their own.

Jock: Uh, James. Are you sure the Fat Controller is coming here?

Before James could answer the inspector arrived with Jim.

Jim: Come along James. You've got work to do.

Inspector: Yes, you can't stay here all day.

James: The Fat Controller told me to stay here. He sent a message this morning.

Jim: I'm sorry James, but the Fat Controller is away for a week, and I've received no message from him. So he couldn't have send you a message as well.

James: Oh. Oh… Where's Percy?

Percy had wisely disappeared. When the Fat Controller came back he did found James and Percy too, and he told Pongo what Percy have done, both engines and Lucky wished he hadn't as Lucky was grounded for three days and he and Percy apologized to both James and Jock. Jock forgave them, but now James also wanted to pay Percy out for getting him into trouble, but Percy and Lucky kept out of James and Gordon's ways.

One morning, however, both of them were very happy and excited today, that they forgot to be careful.

Tramp: What's got you excited, Spots?

Lucky: You guys know about that new harbor the Fat Controller is planning?

Tramp: The one by my son's branchline?

Lucky: Well the Fat Controller said that since me and Percy have improved ourselves, he wants us to bring some trucks to the junction!

Percy: And if everything goes well, he might promote me and Lucky to work forever on Thomas's branchline!

Jock: Wow, congratulations you two! We're really happy for you!

Tramp: I bet your father was crying tears of joy when he heard that.

James: Ah yes. You were saying, Gordon?

Lucky: What's going on you two?

Gordon: Oh, James and I were just speaking about signals at the junction. We can't be too careful about signals these days. But then again, we don't really need to say that to someone really useful like you two.

Both Percy and Lucky felt flatter.

Percy: Oh no of course not, Gordon.

James: We had spoken about backing signals. They need extra special care, you know. Shall I tell you two about them?

Percy: No thank you, James. Me and Lucky know all about signal.

And Lucky went with Percy to fetch the trucks.

Tramp: Backing signals? Now I know it's been awhile since I've worked here, but I never heard of them before.

James and Gordon just snickered quietly to each other.

Lucky: Are you sure, Percy?

Percy: Don't worry Lucky, we'll managed.

Percy (Thinking): But I wonder what backing signals are.

As he was thinking he suddenly saw a signal at danger. Percy stopped for a while, but signal shown that the line was clear, but it's arm moved up instead of down. Percy was surprise. He'd never seen that sort of signal before.

Percy (Thinking): Down means go and up means stop. So upper still, must be go back! Ah-ah! It's must be one of those backing signals!

Percy's Driver: Come on Percy, off we go!

But Percy didn't go forward, so his driver had to pull him back, but he went too far back that his driver had to stop him.

Percy's Driver: Whoa, Percy! You're going the wrong way!

Lucky: It's alright. It's a backing signal!

Percy's Fireman: A backing what?

And they told them about Gordon and James. The driver and fireman laughed, and they explain about signals that point up.

Percy: Oh dear, let's start quickly before they see us.

He was too late. Gordon went by with the express and he and Tramp saw it all.

Lucky was embarrassed at first, but he told Tramp that he laughed after a while and forgave Gordon and James. Percy on the other hand, thought that the big engines were just plain silly.


	2. Duck Takes Charge

Duck Take Charge

Pongo and Lucky had just got back from work. Out of the two of them, Lucky was more tired than his father.

Perdita: Hello boys. How was work today?

Lucky just grumbled to himself.

Perdita: ?

Pongo: It's the big engines. They've been pushing Percy and Lucky almost all week.

Lucky: Pushing is too kind of a word for them! "Oh Percy that dog is making you go too slow!" "Where are my coaches!?" "Can you fetch me the bucket of coal!? BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO FETCH IT MYSELF!"

Pongo: Whoa, whoa, son! Deep breaths.

Lucky: *sigh* Thanks dad.

Perdita: Sounds like they're really taking advantage of you. You should tell your boss about this.

Lucky: No! Please don't. The Fat Controller is busy enough as it is with the new harbor coming up. Besides, he realized that the work in the yard is too much for Percy and me. So he's hiring a new pet and an engine to help us out. Plus he's still working on prompting us to work on Thomas's branch line. We can handle a few more days on being boss around before then.

Pongo: You're mother's right, Lucky. I know the work is busy, but that still doesn't give the big engines an excuse to push you and Percy too far or too hard. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.

Lucky: I understand, but we can handle it.

But that was easier said than done. The yard became very busy and the big engines were very rude to Percy and Lucky.

Gordon: Where's my express!?

Percy: Sorry. Here!

Gordon: About time. Stop your laziness and work faster!

James: Don't forget my goods train!

Percy: Sorry, James. I'll get them.

Herny: Lucky! I need my coal right now!

But Lucky accidently tripped and spilled the coal.

Henry: Now look what you've done! Go get another bucket!

But Pongo stopped Lucky.

Pongo: I'll fetch the coal. Why don't you go help Percy for a bit.

Lucky: Thanks dad. You're a lifesaver.

Lucky and Percy were hoping things would be better, but the passengers and coaches were complaining as much as the big engines and there was too much work to do, that by the afternoon both Percy and Lucky felt tired and unhappy. They brought some coaches to the station where the Fat Controller was standing on the platform.

Fat Controller: Good morning Percy and Lucky. You both look so tired.

Lucky: You can say that again.

Percy: Sorry, sir. But you're right about us being tired. Sometimes we don't if we're standing straight or if we're drunk.

Fat Controller (Laughing): Well you both seem to be standing just fine. I understand you're trouble, so I have some good news for you. The engine I've hired looks a lot bigger than you and his partner is known for keeping things in order. So they'll both probably be just find on handling the work alone, and if that's the case, then I'll start working on filing the papers so you and Lucky can work on Thomas's branch line. Besides I need another engine to help with my new harbor. It seems the trucks of stone are too heavy for Toby and Thomas also has to help with the passengers. So I need an engine to help at the harbor 24/7.

Lucky: We'll be happy to help you, sir.

Fat Controller: Splendid! Well as soon as the new engine arrives I'll let you and Percy know, but for now why don't you two have a break for today.

Percy and Lucky: Thank you sir!

While Lucky was taking a break, the Fat Controller was at the yard when the new engine. The engine was a dark green tank engine. On the sides he had a number 8 next to his cab, and the letters, G W R.

Engine's Driver: Hello. Are you Sir Topham Hatt?

Fat Controller: Correct. But please call me the Fat Controller. What's your names?

Jim: I'm Jim, the driver and this is Tim the fireman for the engine.

Fat Controller: Please to meet you. What's the engine's name.

Duck: My real name is Montague, but people usually call me Duck because they think I waddle. I don't really, sir, but I Duck a lot more than Montague.

Fat Controller: Very well. Duck will do. I also read on your resume that you have an animal helper as well.

Tim: Correct. However, ours is a bit different from your helpers, but he is quite helpful indeed. Thomas, come on out boy.

The animal that jumped out of Duck's cab is a orange tom cat. The Fat Controller was surprise.

Fat Controller: Are you these crew's helper?

Thomas: Yes sir. Names O'Malley, Thomas O'Malley.

Fat Controller: Could I call you just O'Malley, please? We already have a Thomas here and I don't want to get confuse with who's who.

O'Malley: O'Malley is fine by me, sir.

Fat Controller: Good, O'Malley and Duck it shall be. Now what makes you qualify for the job?

O'Malley: Well, before I work with these nice people, I used to be in a band and I was the manager. I would keep my friends in order and let them know when our next gig was and always got there on time. My friends are the greatest friends and I can also help when something goes wrong.

Fat Controller: Good, welcome to railway.

Suddenly, Percy arrived with Lucky.

Lucky: Hello, sir. Collette told us to meet you here. Is this the new engine?

Fat Controller: Yes it is. I would like you and Percy to show Duck and O'Malley around.

Lucky: Wow a cat! I never thought I see one working on a railway. I'm Lucky.

O'Malley: Names O'Malley. Hope you don't mind to be working with a cat.

Lucky: I don't mind. I'm very good friends with a cat at my house.

O'Malley: Good. Then what do you say we get to work then.

Percy: We'd be happy to show you two around.

So the two friends went off to do some work. Percy and Lucky were showing Duck and O'Malley how to shunt and put away trucks and coaches. At first trucks played tricks on Duck.

Truck: Push all you like, we won't go!

But they so found out that playing tricks on Duck and O'Malley was a mistake.

O'Malley: I wouldn't to that if I were you. Last time some trucks try to do that, they were broken into pieces.

Duck: That's true, would you like to be broken?

Trucks: No, no, no, no! Uh… we'll move… r-right guys?

O'Malley: Works every time.

Pongo and Tramp were watching the two at work. They were impress.

Tramp: Wow, that engine sure knows how to keep those trucks behaving.

Pongo: And it's nice that Lucky's made a new friend, and this one treats him kindly. We'll have to thank him later.

But James, Gordon, and Henry had other ideas for Duck and O'Malley.

Gordon (Whispering): You thinking what I'm thinking?

James (Whispering): That we have some fun and order them about?

And that's exactly what they did. They rudely made quaking and meowing noises at them and even wheeshed at them as well.

O'Malley: Is that a way to greet someone!?

Percy and Lucky saw everything and they were cross.

Lucky: We're sorry Duck and O'Malley. That was Gordon and Henry. They're always so bossy and rude, they think they're a bunch of big shots!

Percy: But pay no mind to Pongo and Tramp. They're very nice dogs and well mannered. We're sometimes very sorry they have to go with those engines.

But Duck paid no mind.

Duck: Don't worry. They'll get tired of it soon.

He was wrong. It gotten worse and worse each day. Gordon, James and Henry were ordering Duck and O'Malley so much, that they were also becoming tired and angry too. O'Malley was resting near the alleyway. He was very tired. Suddenly he saw a plate full of fish in front of him and notice two dogs standing as well.

Tramp: Don't worry we come in peace.

Pongo: We saw how tired you were and thought we treat you with some fish.

O'Malley (Chuckling): Well anyone that brings me a free meal immediately gets on my good side. Aren't you Lucky's father?

Pongo: Correct. I'm Pongo and this is my pal Tramp.

Tramp: Hello.

O'Malley: Please to meet you, are you by chance a street dog?

Tramp: Use to. But now I have a lovely wife and great kids.

O'Malley: You too, huh? Well you're also looking at a retired alley cat that now has a house with a wife and kittens as well.

Tramp: Wow, what are the odds.

Pongo: So how did you meet the new engine?

O'Malley: My wife's owner passed away a few years ago and her friend who is the driver of Duck was very glad to take me and me family to his house. His kids love our kittens and his wife is very fond of my wife as well. One day he just said he needed some help and I volunteer as a way of saying thanks for taking us in.

Tramp: Well we just also want to apologize about the big engines rude behavior towards you and the new engine.

O'Malley: Well thanks, but you don't need to worry too much. I've seen too many mean humans and animals in the past before, I'm use to it by now.

Pongo: Well it still isn't right. You and the engine just got here and they're already ordering you two about and we're seeing how it's affecting you.

O'Malley: Do they tell your son to do things as well?

Tramp: Yes. I first it wasn't anything serious, but now they're using as an excuse to be lazy because they're the youngest and the big engines are the oldest.

Pongo: It's gotten to the point where not only are Percy and Lucky sick of it, but so are we.

O'Malley: Well what should we do then?

Tramp: Glad you asked.

The Fat Controller was about to close up his office for the day. He was looking forward to hot butter toast with tea at home.

*Knock knock*

Fat Controller: Who is it?

Tramp: It's Tramp, sir. If it's alright, sir, we have something we need to talk you about, sir.

He opened the door and let Tramp, Pongo, and O'Malley in.

Fat Controller: Ah, O'Malley. I was looking for you. I just wanted to compliment you and Duck on what a great help you did on my railway. Thanks to you we didn't hear one complained from our passengers and even the good trains were no trouble for the big engines. For you and Duck's hard work. I'm giving you some fish to take home and I'll give Duck a new coat of paint.

O'Malley: Thank you, sir. But there's something I need to ask you about.

But before O'Malley could ask, they heard some noise outside the yard. They looked out the window and saw Lucky with Percy and Duck.

Pongo: What's going on?

Fat Controller: I don't know, but it doesn't look good.

And they all hurried to the yard.

Duck and Percy calmly sat on the points outside the shed, refusing to let the big engines in. Gordon, Henry, and James were furious! They all whistled loudly.

Fat Controller: STOP THAT NOISE!

Tramp: What's going on here!?

Gordon: They won't let us in!

Pongo: Lucky, what is going on here?

Lucky: We're sorry, dad. But Percy, Duck and I figure that this was the only way to get the Fat Controller's attention.

Fat Controller: Attention? For what?

Duck: Beg pardon, sir. But I'm a great western engine. You, Percy, and Lucky have shown me and Thomas nothing but a great time. However, these "engine" think that just because they're bigger than us, they have a right to order us about. You, sir are our controller and of course we'll listen to what you have to say, but me, Percy and Lucky would be glad if you would inform these engines that we only take orders from you.

Gordon, Henry, and James whistled loudly again.

Fat Controller: Silence! Now, Duck, Percy, and Lucky. I'm pleased with yours and O'Malley's work today, and I understand your frustrations, but this isn't how you deal with them, you three have made a disturbance.

Gordon, Henry, and James snickered to each other, but they stopped when they saw four eyes glaring at them.

Pongo: Don't act all innocent! You three also know why they acted this way!

Fat Controller: Yes! Thanks to you three you made the disturbance happen! I thought that you three have learned your lessons last time you've did this! But I see that old habits die hard. As your punishment. You three will fetch the coaches and the good trains for yourselves for two months, or until I can trust you three again! Percy and Duck, because you still acted badly today you two will also stay in the shed for a week, and until then Percy and Lucky, I'll decide if you two should help out at the harbor or not.

He left, leaving Percy, Duck, and Lucky feeling sorry for themselves.

Percy: We're sorry to blocking your way.

Duck: And we're sorry for being silly.

Pongo: Well you did the right thing by standing up for yourselves, but you really should have gone to the Fat Controller first before doing any of that.

Lucky: We're sorry, dad.

Tramp: *ahem* Gordon, do you have something to say?

Gordon (Mumbling): We're sorry.

Tramp: What was that?

Gordon: *sigh* We're sorry Percy and Duck. You two are doing a great job at shunting and helping around the yard.

James: And we're sorry for teasing all of you. We'll make up for it, by doing what the Fat Controller as said.

Henry: And we promise we won't order you two that much anymore.

Tramp: That's better.

A few days later the Fat Controller allowed Percy and Duck back to work and the Fat Controller sent Percy and Lucky to work at the harbor. Leaving Duck and O'Malley to manage the yard work alone. Gordon, James and Henry kept their promise and Duck and O'Malley managed easily.


	3. Percy Lucky and Harold

Percy, Lucky and Harold

Percy and Lucky had worked hard at the new harbor. Their job was to push the stone trucks along the key to where the workmen needed the stone for their building. Toby helped, but sometimes the load of stones were too heavy, so often times he would shunt the trucks for Percy and Percy would then take them to the harbor.

Percy and Lucky didn't mind, they found working on Thomas's Branch line was a lot better than working on the main line. Trusty would sometimes work as a guard dog to make sure nothing was stolen and everything was alright.

Sometimes they would see Thomas and Scamp brining workmen inside Annie and Clarabel.

Scamp: Good morning, Lucky. Morning, Percy.

Percy and Lucky: Morning, Scamp. Morning, Thomas.

Thomas: We just want to thank you two for helping us with the harbor. Thanks to you, we can continue our jobs more easily and make time to help you guys.

Scamp: Plus the Fat Controller is very please with our work and by the rate this is going, he hopes that the harbor will be finished in a week or two.

Collette: And he told us that if you two keep up the great work, he'll immediately promote you and Percy to work with us.

Percy: And we're excited for that day!

*Zoom*

An airfield was close by and Percy and Lucky heard the airplane zooming overhead all day. The noisiest of all was a helicopter.

Scamp: Looks like Harold is making another check trip again.

Lucky: Who's Harold?

Thomas: He's the helicopter that the Fat Controller as hired. His job is to fly around town checking on everybody and to make sure no one is injured. Most of the time he checks around here at the harbor.

Percy: Well I wish it would go and buzz somewhere else!

Scamp: Don't worry, he's just doing his job. I also heard that his airfield is quite close to the harbor. But we haven't had a chance to talk to him yet.

One day Percy and Lucky were waiting at a signal by the airfield and saw Harold. Suddenly Lucky noticed a familiar looking cat and horse in the shed.

Lucky (Thinking): Could that be…?

Lucky gave a loud bark which startled Harold and the cat.

?: Y-Y-Yes Captain. Wh-What's the buzz!?

Lucky: Tibbs, turn around!

The cat turned and smiled at Lucky.

Tibbs: Oh my. Colonel! Wake up, we have a special visitor!

An old grey sheepdog woke up.

Colonel: Huh? What's going on Sergeant?

Tibbs: Look. It's our friend Lucky.

Colonel: Oh, so it is! It's nice to see you, lad. Who's your friend there?

Lucky: Greetings Tibbs and Colonel. This is my friend, Percy. We have a job to do at the harbor.

Tibbs: This is the engine you were talking about? Well what are the chances that you two are working near us. Please to me you, Percy.

Percy: Hello. What is it you guys do here?

Colonel: Not much. Most of the time we just do our daily fly around town and see if there is any dangerous. Thankfully there's not that much danger, which makes our job a bit easy.

Lucky: And you fly around with Harold, right?

Harold: That's correct. I like your coat of fur, it makes you look like a rescue dog as well.

Lucky: Thanks, and I love your wearily great arms.

Harold: They are nice arms. Don't you two wish you can hover?

Lucky: It would be nice, but I like Percy just the way he is and I love traveling on the branch line with him.

Percy: And I like my rails, thank you.

Harold: Hmph. If you ask me I think railways are slow. They're much use and they're quite out of date.

Suddenly a bell rang.

Colonel: Oh, that's our bell. Time to do our daily check. See you later Lucky and Percy. Good luck with your job at the harbor!

Then Colonel and Tibbs climbed aboard Harold, and Harold whirled his arms and buzzed away.

Percy and Lucky felt offended on what Harold said to them. They were still crossed when they found Toby shunting some trucks.

Toby: Hello. What's got you two cross?

They told Toby, Trusty and Annette about Harold.

Annette: Why that no good wearily bird thing!

Trusty: Easy now lassie, and watch the language.

Toby: Take no notice you two. He probably doesn't realize that rails are just as important has flying and protecting people.

Percy: Well just let him wait. One day we'll be just as fast as him and we'll show him that railways are definitely not out of date!

They collect their trucks and started off still fuming.

It wasn't before long that through the clacker of the trucks they are a familiar buzzing.

Lucky: Is that who I think it?

Percy's Fireman: Yes, it's Harold. It looks like he's following us.

Percy's Driver: Percy. What do you say we show that wearily bird just how fast you can go?

Percy: Yes! Let's race him!

The guard was enjoying his nap in the breakvan when suddenly the van lurch and he woke with a startled and almost fell out of his chair.

Guard: What's going on here!?

Lucky: Look up in the sky!

The guard saw Harold and understood.

Lucky: Keep it up, Percy! You're gaining!

The Colonel and Tibbs were watching Percy as well.

Colonel: Now let's see if that solier can prove to us that railways aren't out of date.

Percy had never been allowed to run fast before, he was having the time of his life!

Percy: Hurry, hurry, hurry!

Trucks: We don't want to, we don't want to!

But it was no use. Percy was bucking along with flying wheels, while the van lurched and pitched like a shipper's sea, and Harold was flying high and along side.

Harold: I have to admit. The engine knows how to keep up.

The fireman shoveled for dear life, while both the driver and Lucky were so excited that they can hardly keep still.

Lucky: Keep going Percy! We're gaining!

Percy's Driver: And we're going ahead! Oh, good boy! GOOD BOY!

Suddenly they saw a signal up ahead. The driver began to shut off steam and whistled to the guard.

Lucky: Breaks, guard, please!

They arrive smoothly into the harbor. They roll under the mainline and halted on the wharf. Percy was worried.

Percy (Thinking): Oh dear. I'm sure we've lost.

The fireman scrambled up into the cab roof.

Percy's Fireman: We've won! We've won!

And he nearly fell off from his excitement.

Lucky: We won!?

Percy's Fireman: Harold still hovering! He's looking for a place to land!

Lucky, Percy, his driver and the workmen all cheered for Percy.

Percy's Fireman: Listen boys! Here's a song for Percy! Said Harold the Helicopter to our Percy you are slow, your railway is out of a date and not much use you know, but Percy with the stone trucks did the trip in record time! And we beat the helicopter on our own branchline!

The driver, Lucky and the guard soon caught the tune and so did the workmen on the key. Percy loved it.

Percy: Oh, thank you.

He liked the last line best of all and was a very happy engine, indeed.


	4. Percy's Promise

Percy and Lucky's Promise

In the summer, the North Western Railway has lots of passengers, for which most of them are tourist that want to go sightseeing. Some of the tourist visit the mountains, while others like to go to the Skarloey Railway to the valley, but the one place that children always enjoy going is to the seaside.

One morning, Thomas the Tank Engine was enjoying his morning job with Scamp as they were bringing children inside Annie and Clarabel to the beach. They found Percy with Lucky at the station, they were carrying trucks of stone to take to the harbor.

Percy: Good morning Thomas, you and Scamp look cheerful today. Who do you have inside Annie and Clarabel today?

Thomas: Today we have children from the Vicar's Sunday school. The Vicar was very proud of the children's schoolwork that he decided to take them to the beach for some fun and relaxation.

Danielle: And we get to join them on the fun as well!

Lucky: Wow you two got an easy job today. I wish we could switch jobs with you two.

Scamp: Well you're in luck. I… um… well I'm supposed to spend time with Angel this evening.

Percy and Lucky gave a sly smile.

Lucky: Oh, someone has a date tonight?

Scamp: Sh-shut up! It's not what you think!

Thomas (Chuckling): Scamp promised Angel dinner tonight at his house for the evening, and the Fat Controller wants some help at the harbor.

Scamp: So we were wondering if you and Percy would please bring the children home for the evening?

Percy: We would love to and good luck with your date.

Scamp: Shut up!

Percy and Lucky brought the trucks to the harbor and rested at a siding near the airfield.

Percy: Morning, Harold.

Harold: Morning, Percy. Sorry we can't talk for long, we're on high alert.

Lucky: High alert?

Tibbs: We've gotten a report about a bad thunderstorm coming soon, so we'll be busy flying around helping people.

Colonel: So be very careful if you're working late this evening.

Percy: Don't worry. As long as I got my crew and I've got rails to run on, I can go anywhere in any weather.

Harold: Suit yourself, but we'll be here if you need help, goodbye.

And Harold buzz away with the Colonel and Tibbs.

Meanwhile, Collette and Danielle were having a lovely time with the children, they were playing fetch and digging in the sand, but in the afternoon Collette and Danielle notice some dark clouds looming overhead, then they heard lighting and thunder. They notice that some of the children were scared so they all ran back to the station and went inside Annie and Clarabel before the rain started.

Collette and Danielle did their best to calm down the scared children.

Vicar: Can we go home please, Station Master?

The station master found Percy in the siding and told him to bring the children home.

Percy arrived at the station. Annie, Clarabel, Collette and Danielle were glad to see him. Percy was just in time, as the rain streamed down Percy's boiler.

Percy: Uck!

He was shivering and he thought of his nice dry said. Then he looked at Lucky, then at Annie and Clarabel, and finally at Collette and Danielle.

Percy (Thinking): I made a promise and I'm going to keep it!

He backed down on the coaches and started off.

Annie: Good luck, Percy!

Clarabel: We believe in you!

His driver was a little worried as the rain was getting more stronger, threatening the flood the country at any minute. The rain was beaten down on Percy's face.

Percy: I wish I could see! I wish I could see!

Suddenly, they found a pool of water that fooled the rails, Percy took a little dip, Lucky jumped as the water enter Percy's cab.

Lucky: Whoa! It's cold!

Percy: And it's sloshing my fire!

The driver backed the train into the cutting and they waited while the guard found a telephone.

Meanwhile, Angel was having a great time with Scamp and his parents. They were joking and talking about their fun times with each other.

Angel: Of course I was able to pin him when he was caught off guard and I won that wrestling match with him.

Scamp: Only cause you cheated.

Angel: Well if you just stop staring at me you would have won.

They just chuckled after that.

Lady: It's very nice for you the visit us. We're always so happy to hear how our pups are getting along with you.

Angel: Oh it's no big deal. I should be the one thanking you. You're puppies always make my day worth a while.

Tramp: And we're happy to hear that. Our son talks about you all the time.

Scamp (Blushed): DAD!

Angel (Chuckling): Well you should see me always talking about him with Berite and you can imagine how I felt when he invited me to your house.

Flashback

Angel: He ask me out! He ask me out!

End Flashback

Angel just stared into Scamp and smiled. Lady look at her husband and gave him a wink.

Elizabeth: Jim, dear. Come take a look at the weather!

News: As you can see the rain has caused some serious flooding along the countryside, the rain is coming down more lighter now, but you can see some of the water is rising up and some trains and traffic is slowing a bit down because of the rain as you can see this train here is just sitting at the countryside in front of the flood…

Scamp: Train!? Wait, that's Percy! He and my friends are in danger!

Angel: Scamp, wait!

The guard finally came back. He looked worried.

Guard: We can't go back. The station master as told me the bridge to the junction is down, our only way to go is to the continue through the flood.

Percy's Fireman: Well then, we'll need to do some preparations before we start again.

He went inside the guard's van and found a hachte.

Percy's Fireman: We'll need some dry wood for Percy's fire.

So he broke up some boxes, but it wasn't enough.

Percy's Fireman: I'm very sorry Clarabel, but I'm going to need to borrow your floodboards to help Percy.

Clarabel: It's okay. Anything to help Percy and the children.

So the driver, the guard, and even Lucky, Collette and Danielle helped out.

Soon they gather enough wood for Percy's fire and Percy felt warm and comfortable again. Suddenly, they heard a buzzing sound and looked up.

Lucky: It's Harold!

Percy (Thinking): Oh dear. They've all come to laugh at me.

Just then a parachute landed on Percy's boiler with something attached to it.

Percy: OUCH! They didn't need to throw things!

Percy's Driver (Laughing): Harold isn't throwing things at you. He's dropping hot drinks for us and look there's even a few dog treats for our helpers.

They all had a nice drink of coco, while Lucky, Collette and Danielle were enjoying their treats.

Percy, Lucky, Collette, and Danielle: Thank you Harold! Thank you, Colonel and Tibbs!

Harold: Go to be of services.

Tibbs: Good luck, everyone!

Percy and his crew took a big deep breath and started again.

Percy: Augh!

The water lapped his wheels. Lucky didn't like the water either, but they still struggled on.

Percy (Thinking): I've promised! I've promised!

He was losing steam again, but he kept on, until at last he made it to the big station.

Lucky: We're here!

Vicar: Three cheer for Percy and his crew!

And the children nearly raise the roof.

?: Hey you guys!

They turned around and found Scamp with Thomas and Angel.

Collette and Danielle: Scamp!

The sisters ran and gave him a hug.

Scamp: I saw the news and was real worry about you guys.

Angel: Who had no idea how worry he was just waiting here for you. He was about ready to go and rescue you guys himself.

Danielle: Aw, how sweet.

Scamp: Thank you Percy and Lucky for rescuing the children and my sisters.

Percy: You're welcome, but you should also thank your sisters too for helping me out through the flood. By the way, how was your date?

Angel and Scamp: Sh-shut up!

Scamp and Angel looked at each other and blushed.

?: Lucky!

Lucky turned around and saw his mother and father.

Lucky: Mom, Dad!

Perdita: We heard the weather report and raced down to the station. Thank heavens you and Percy are okay!

Percy: You should really thank you son. He and Collettle and Danielle helped me out through the flood.

Pongo: You've done a great thing son. We're proud of you.

Just then they saw Harold coming for a lading. The Fat Controller was aboard on Harold. First he thanked the crew and then to Lucky, Collette and Danielle.

Fat Controller: I'm very proud of you guys for handling the situation and getting the children back home safe and sound.

Then he spoke to Percy.

Fat Controller: Percy, while I was flying with Harold, he and the Colonel said that you were a wizard and mentioned that they can beat you and Lucky at somethings, but not at being a submarine.

Percy and Lucky snorted.

Fat Controller (Chuckling): I don't know what you both been playing at, and I won't ask, but I do know that you're a really useful engine, Percy.

Percy: Oh sir!


End file.
